


In-flight Entertainment

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon, Soolin, and thirty hours to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Warlord (S4).

“There's a few hours to kill,” said Soolin, glancing over at Avon as they settled in the spaceship. “I could get bored.”

“That’s not my concern,” Avon returned. “I have plenty to occupy my mind.”

Soolin raised an eyebrow. “Bored – and armed, Avon.”

“Ah.”

“So I’d prefer it if we could think of a more constructive way to pass the time. Otherwise I may decide to keep up with my target practice.”

Avon turned around and smiled abruptly. “Well, if you put it like _that_ …”

*

Afterwards, she turned to him, straightening her clothes and fastening her gun to her belt. “I was going to ask if you still had that Galactic Monopoly set around, but I suppose that was a satisfactory alternative.”

“There are times, Soolin, when I could almost go so far as to say that I like you.”

“I was beginning to get that impression.” She drew the gun again, and studied it with apparent interest.

“Satisfactory?” queried Avon, eventually.

Soolin looked up. “I’d say so. Of course, we _could_ have a rematch on the way back.”

“You may count on it. If we survive.”

“If?” said Soolin, and gave a smirk. “I’ll make certain of it.”


End file.
